Science and Faith
by xXxMIOJxXx
Summary: These are some one-shots that are based on songs by The Script from their second album called Science & Faith. Give it a listen. Give this a read. They all involve Jacob as the male character and either Bella or Nessie as the female :  Enjoy
1. You Won't Feel A Thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; if I did, Bella would be human…forever

**Author's Note:** This is just an interesting one-shot I am doing based on the song called You Won't Feel A Thing by The Script from their 2nd awesome album: Science & Faith. Enjoy. :)

**You Won't Feel a Thing**

"Leave her alone!" Jacob yelled. He threw himself between his friend and some jerk who was messing with her. The asshole decided that Jacob would become his new victim and quickly tossed Jacob's friend aside. He viciously attacked Jacob with his hard fists and even harder kicks. Isabella, the best friend, screamed at the jerk to stop.

"Edward! Just stop it. He's done nothing to you." Isabella, for some reason, thought she could pull Edward away, giving Jacob enough time to run. She tugged and even ripped some of Edward's shirt.

Edward growled at Isabella and pushed her away. Jacob stood up and punched Edward square in his jaw. Edward glowered at Jacob, who was now grabbing Isabella's hand and running toward his car.

"Bells, what the hell was going on back there?" Jacob finally asked as they got into his car.

Isabella shook her head; her brunette locks falls in her face, "Nothing. Why'd you do that Jake? I was okay; he could have killed you."

Now it was Jacob's turn to shake his head. He chuckled, "Bells, come on now, you know me. I've been laughed at, burnt, beat, and butt of the joke. Besides I'd take stones for you."

Bells blushed; it didn't take much with her pale skin and shyness, "I…didn't know that. You would?"

Jacob smiled and parked in her driveway, "I promise I would die for you."


	2. If You Ever Come Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Author's Note:** This is another installment of this collection of one-shots. They really have nothing to do with one another, but it's cool. Oh how I love The Script.

**If You Ever Come Back**

He looked around the small apartment and noticed how nothing had really changed since she had left. He wondered if she would ever come back; that was truly the only thing on his mind at all times. Would she return with her suitcase in hand? Everything was the way she had left it; he barely slept in the bed. He barely slept at all these days. He missed her so much his chest ached. He sat on the coach for a few minutes idly staring at photographs of her and him. He sighed and walked to the kitchen and set two plates on the counter. He placed chicken, rice, and corn on each plate and poured two glasses of wine. He sat in one chair and began to eat, like he always did. After eating, he washed the dishes, put the untouched food in plastic counters, and put them away to have later on. He went to the door and checked under the mat; there the key always lay waiting to be used. He turned on the porch light; he closed the door. This was what he had done every night since she left him. He laid in the bed, but he did not sleep. He curled up with the pillow that still smelt like her and thought of her.

"You know you're really fucking stupid for thinking she's coming back to you," said Paul as he stepped through the open door.

"They use to say the world was flat and how wrong was that?" he retorted.

Paul laughed, "Okay, but leaving your damn door open is dangerous Jacob."

Jacob shrugged, "There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that she hasn't taken."

"Oh my damn, seriously Jake? You sound like a damn poet." Paul growled and shook his head in disgust, "Isabella Swan is not coming back for you Jacob Black! Let it go!"

Jake set the kettle on the stove and looked at his friend, his brother basically, "You don't know Paul."

Paul left Jake to make a pot of tea he probably wouldn't drink. If anything he needed to drink some liquor of some sort. Jacob waved Paul on his way but made his way back to the living room when he heard a bag drop to the floor some time later.

He turned, "Bella…"

The tiny brunette smiled weakly, "Hey…"

Jacob ran up, picked her up, and squeezed her in a tight bear hug, "You came back! I knew you would come back to me."

She just smiled and dug her face into the side of his neck, "We have so much to talk about Jake."


	3. Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight characters. I don't own The Script, but I own both of their CDs because they're awesome!

**Author's Note:** This is based on the song Nothing by The Script. There isn't much detail and who really needs detail when your heart is broken.

**Nothing**

"This is exactly what you need." Paul tapped the bar twice, "A few drinks will help you to forget her."

I took a few shots, more than I needed. "I am not…I am not…going to forget her." I slid off the bar stool and stumbled out the bar.

"Hey! Jake, no!" I heard Embry, or maybe Quil, call after me. I continued to walk though. I had to see her, hear her, or something. I needed her.

"He's insane." Paul said, watching me shout her name. Paul tried to grab me, but I stumbled out of the way.

"Isabella! Bella! Please…listen to me…I love you…" I shouted to the stars. I stumbled through the streets; I knew exactly where I was going. Every drunken step I take leads me to her door. I bet if she sees how much I'm hurting for her, she'll change her mind and take me back. I decided to call her, but she didn't pick up. I left her a few slurred voicemails, but it'll be okay.

"Jake…please just quit it. She's moving on, alright?" I heard one of my friends say. At this point, I didn't want to look behind me. I didn't want to see them. I only wanted to see her.

"NO! I know she wants me. I know it…" I leaned against a wall and called her again. There was no answer, so I left a voicemail, confessing how I was still in love with her.

"Jake, it'll be okay. We can get through this together."

I pushed passed them and shook my head, "No…I…I want her…and she wants me…I know it."

Paul watched me leave, "Sometimes love's intoxicating."

Embry and Quil nodded in agreement, watching me stumble to her apartment.

As I sat on the porch of her apartment, my hands were shaking. It wasn't even cold. I called her again. All I wanted were words, but I got nothing.


	4. Science and Faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight and the characters. I just enjoy using them. I also do not own The Script. I do own their CDs though.

**Author's Note:** This is another one-shot using a song (Science & Faith) by The Script. I just love them so much. I cannot help but be inspired.

**Science & Faith**

"It's basically the same thing. I'm in love with you because of genetics." I yelled.

She shouted, "That's not true Jake. Take that back right now."

"Nessie, it's true and you know it. Science fucked us over, so we can never be with other people."

Renesmme, my perpetual girlfriend, teared up, "You, Jacob Black, can break everything down to chemicals, but I'll be damned if you can explain a love like ours."

I stared at her. Her statement completely knocked me down and shocked the hell out of me. Of all of the things she has ever said, this was the most profound. I had never heard such a thing. "Love is just an illusion of a hopeless heart Nessie." I stated.

"No," she argued shaking her head, her curly hair moving in her face, "The way we feel about each other is real. It is love and you know it. Why deny it?" She pushed her silky hair out of her face and put it up in a sloppy ponytail. She sat down on the couch, looking at me. The weary and hurt look on her face was making my chest hurt. It was possible that it was more than genetics.

I sat next to her, "Maybe it's more complicated than science can explain."

"Yes, maybe or you're right. Imprinting sucks."

I growled, "It does not. It's just hard to understand sometimes." I pulled her closer to me and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm sorry Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too Jake." She smiled and settled into her place on my lap. We fit perfectly. We were made for each other.


	5. Walk Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these Twilight characters. I do not own The Script, but I do own both their CDs. (lol)

**Author's Note:** Another one-shot. This one was inspired by "Walk Away" by The Script. I like this song very much. This one will involve Jacob and Bella. If I had to choose a timeline, I'd say this is after Bella finds out that Jacob is a "werewolf" or shape-shifter.

**Walk Away**

Isabella stared at Jacob, "What is it Jacob Black?"

Jake looked at his best friend, his one true source of happiness since this whole wolf thing started, "Why are you still with me Bells? I mean…if I was you, I would have left already."

Bells smiled, "Well good thing you're not me. You're helping me with my depression; it's only fair I help with your problems."

Jake smiled and hugged his Bells real tight, "You're so amazing. I swear you find colors in the darkest places." Jake looked down at his feet, burying them in the sand. "I just…think you should go."

Bella shook her head, "No. I'm not leaving you Jake. I already know what you are and that doesn't scare me. I'm staying. I love you and care about you. You're my friend."

Jacob looked at Bella, "I'm a monster. I'm ruthless and I will kill anything that threatens you or this land."

Bella smiled, "You have a soul. I know you might think you're heartless, but you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be telling me to walk away."

Jacob squeezed her hand and smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane; all those voices in your head," joked Bella and smiled up at him, her sun. How could he think he was so dark and cold when he was very much warm and brought her so much happiness?

Jacob and Isabella are still friends; sometimes Jake asks her to leave him alone, but she still she stays. She won't walk away. 


	6. Dead Man Walking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I just write about them when I am bored.

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by the song, Dead Man Walking, by none other than The Script. I really like this song. I really love The Script.

**Dead Man Walking**

Jacob kissed Isabella, but it just didn't feel the same. He knew something was wrong and as he looked her, he realized she was no longer in love with him. They were no longer we; they were separate.

"I…I'm sorry…" She said, as her hand slipped away from his.

Jake watched her leave. There was nothing he could do. He felt empty. His love, his Bells, had left him.

**A Few Days Later**

Jake couldn't breathe. This cannot be happening to him. Why was she with him? He growled to himself. How can she move on so fast? His heart was barely healing. He hung his head low and pushed his way through the crowd. He needed to get home before he did something irrational.

**Later On**

Sam poked Jacob, "What's wrong?" He sat beside Jacob on the small coach.

Jake just shrugged, "I…She…she moved on…and I'm just here… She replaced me and so quickly. I love her…I really do…"

"It's not meant to be… You'll find someone else."

Jacob shook his head and got up. He was nothing more than a dead man walking. He cannot possibly move on, not without her. He was better off. Jacob locked himself in his room, determined not to come out until the voices in his head stopped.

**Hours Later**

Sam and Paul broke down Jacob's door after hearing it. They shook their head at the sight of Jacob, slowly repairing himself in his wolf form. He was tearing his apart. Paul grabbed Jacob and tried his best to coerce him back to his human form, but Jake didn't want to. Sam transformed and Alpha ordered him to turn back. This was too destructive, and Jake could really hurt himself if he continued with this outrageous behavior. Jacob simply ignored them and continued to snarl and growl at them. Paul slowly walked out of the room, shaking his head. Sam watched as Jacob jumped out the window, running off into the forest. Jacob Black was a dead man walking.


	7. Long Gone and Moved On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight characters. They are just fun to write with. I also do not own the song Long Gone and Moved On, but I own The Script's CDs so yeah…that is all.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure how this ended the way it did, but whatever. I like it. I wrote it in a few minutes. The words just flowed right out of me.

**Long Gone and Moved On**

Jacob was struggling, internally fighting, his beast within. Everyone kept telling him he would get over it and to give it time, but it had been months. He still wasn't okay. He kept thinking about her. He couldn't bear to watch them together, and yet, he could not stop watching her. He had to protect her. She was his, and nobody, not even a century old vampire, was going to take her away. He just had to see her once again.

In his sloppy handwriting, he had his father deliver a note to her. He just wanted to know how she moved on.

He waited for her in the café for over an hour. He stretched and realized this was stupid. He had no busy being here, wanting to know about her and her relationship. He shook his head, laughing at himself. He was still living in the past, like they were together yesterday, but it had been a very long time ago. They were never going to be together. Jake gathered his notebook and stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Edward…nevermind, it's not important." She said out of breathe, "How are you?"

"I…I'm doing just fine…" Jake smiled and sat back down. "So…I'm shocked to see you alone."

Isabella glowered at him, "Well Edward had some business to take care of."

Jake nodded, "Bells…how'd you do it? How did you move on?"

"I…I don't know. I'm still finding my way Jake… I just needed to move on. I couldn't keep thinking about you because it hurt."

"I told you I'd explain everything when the time was right. I cannot risk you being in danger and now you're in more danger than ever before…" Jacob insisted, taking her hand. It was cold. Jacob looked into her strange colored eyes, "Bells, why are you so cold?"

She immediately snatched her hand away and stood up, "I have to go now."

Jake sniffed the air after she left and held the urge to vomit. _Leeches…_ He watched his Bella walk in the semi cloudy day. Her eyes glinted and her arm caught the sun, it sparkled. He cringed. She was…he ran out of the café and back to La Push. There was no way this could be allowed.


	8. Exit Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight characters. Also I do not own the title that is based off the song, Exit Wounds, by The Script.

**Author's Note:** This is loosely based off of Exit Wounds because the song is so literal and figurative at the same time. It's a really great song, but I did what I could do. I really love the song. I suggest listening to this song and then reading this, but it really doesn't matter.

**Exit Wounds**

Jacob withered in pain. He would rather a newborn bite him then go through this. She was right, he didn't understand.

"_A vampire? Why Bella why?"_

_ Bella turned red and looked at him, "You wouldn't understand. I want to be with him forever."_

_ Jacob touched her cheek and cringed, "I'll miss that if you do. How red you turn when you're embarrassed. I'll miss you."_

_ "I'll still be me…"  
>"No, you'll be a blood sucking immortal."<em>

_ Bella immediately pulled away, her eyes glaring at him in anger, "Why do you say such mean things Jake? I don't understand."_

_ "I hate them for this, Bells. They made me a monster, and now you want to be the very thing I hate."_

_ "I…I am sorry."_

_ "I'm not changing your mind, am I?"_

_ She shook her head. Some of her brunette curls feel in her face. Out of habit, Jacob removed them. She slightly smiled before turning to leave._

_ "When?" he asked before mentally slapping himself._

_ "After graduation," She cringed when she heard the sound of metal clanking against metal and curses. She left Jacob to deal with the news._

That's what Jacob was attempting to do now. He was trying to deal with the news…the situation…everything, but it was too much. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to end his life. He couldn't deal with the pain. He shifted. His wolf ran for what seemed like miles before stopping at a cliff. Jacob, the wolf, laid at the edge and just stared into the darkness. He listened to the waves crash against the rocks. He wanted so bad to jump, but then who would protect Bella from Edward and ultimately, herself?


End file.
